Nakamura's Investigation
by whackybiscuit
Summary: During the summer the girls wonder if Nagisa is really a boy. Nakamura takes it upon herself to find out the truth while Nagisa is using the pool alone... One-Shot! NagisaXNakamura!


**A.N.: Because like I said previously, this series is in dire need of more lemons that aren't yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_Nakamura's Investigation_

 **Outside the Assassination Classroom**

While the boys were busy playing Assassination Soccer with their target, the lovable Korosensei, the girls of Class 3-E were busy beating the summer heat by taking a dip into the pool that their teacher had created for them.

"Ahhh…this is nice," Kayano cooed, floating in the water on a floating ring, enjoying the soft breeze that washed over her. She noticed several of her friends talking at the edge of the pool. Kicking over to them, Kayano decided to see what they were talking about so fervently. "Hey! What'ca taking about?" the green-haired girl asked.

The three girls, Nakamura, Okano and Kanzaki, all turned to see their classmate join them. "Oh hey, Kayano," Kanzaki greeted. "We were just talking about Nagisa."

Kayano blinked. The girls in class had gossiped about the boys in their class before but rarely, if ever, was Nagisa brought into the conversation. "Nagisa? What about him?"

Nakamura grinned as she lay back against the wall of the pool, rubbing her chin. "Oh, we were wondering if he was really a boy. That's all."

The green-haired girl was silent for a moment, deadpanning at the topic of their conversation. "Kind of a lost cause, you know. We already saw him with his shirt off," she pointed out.

Nakamura and Okano nodded, recalling the day when they saw Nagisa get into the pool. "Yeah…" Nakamura said, "But I still don't buy it. I like Nagisa well enough, don't get me wrong," Nakamura added quickly when she saw the looks her classmates were giving her. "But I've always wondered, you know?"

Okano cocked her head to the side. "Gee, Nakamura, you're bound and determined to see if Nagisa's a guy, aren't you?"

Nakamura's grin grew wider. "Hey, we're all friends. There's no need for him to keep it a secret if it's true."

Kanzaki looked at Nakamura concerned, not knowing where Nakamura was going with all of this. "I don't know, maybe we shouldn't," she said, hoping to steer Nakamura from doing something that might embarrass Nagisa. "It would feel like we're invading his privacy if that's the case." As much as she didn't want to entertain the thought, she had to admit that Nagisa's feminine appearance certainly raised a few questions.

"Oh don't worry. I know how to keep a secret, Kanzaki."

Okano smiled, knowing that Nakamura cooked up something in that head of hers. She knew that Nakamura got a kick out of teasing Nagisa for his androgynous appearance but like Kanzaki, she was worried that the girl would do something that might hurt Nagisa. "What are you thinking of doing, Nakamura?"

Continuing to grin, Nakamura got out of the pool, water dripping off her body. "Oh, I've got an idea in mind."

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **3-E P.E. Field**

"Hahahahahahah!" laughed the jolly Korosensei as he dodged the soccer ball covered in anti-Sensei bullets. He dodged Karma's knife from behind as a timer went off. "And that's a game!" He pointed a tentacle at the scoreboard as his face became covered with green stripes. "201,034 to 2. You'll have to do better than that if you want to best me, class!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" every boy in the class shouted. Maehara, putting his knife away, groaned as he knelt down to cool himself off. "Korosensei, I don't think it's very fair that you play at Mach 20. It's kind of an impossible sport to beat you at."

Nagisa Shiota, the small blue-haired boy of Class 3-E, sat down and drank from a bottle of water provided by his teacher. He couldn't help but chuckle at how his classmates teased Korosensei for cheating, Karma taking potshots at him in retaliation. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stood up, ready to go home.

"Hey, Nagisa!"

The boy turned to see Nakamura walking up towards him, still in her swimsuit and a towel around her shoulders. "Oh! Hey, Nakamura. What's up?"

Making sure none of the other boys were in earshot, Nakamura leaned forward and talked in a low voice to Nagisa. "You doing anything on your day off tomorrow?" she asked. When Nagisa shook his head, she smiled. "Mind meeting me by the pool tomorrow at around noon? I've uh…" she quickly thought up of an excuse and tried to make it look like she was trying to keep it hush-hush from Korosensei, "Got a few ideas on how to get you-know-who into the water."

Nagisa gave his friend and innocent smile. "Yeah sure. If you have a plan I'd be happy to help."

"Well…maybe not a plan," Nakamura admitted, "But I've a few…ideas I've been wanting to try."

Despite the mischievous smirk on Nakamura's face, Nagisa didn't see the devious intent she was putting off, having become used to her craftiness by now. "Okay. I'll see you then."

"Good. And don't forget your swimsuit. I won't forget mine."

Nakamura watched Nagisa leave and smiled. She had a few ideas of how to confirm whether or not Nagisa was a boy. Chuckling, she walked away to collect her things from the pool, never realizing that a certain yellow talking cephalopod was listening to their conversation with much curiosity…

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **3-E Pool**

Standing at the edge of the pool in his swimsuit, Nagisa looked around but saw no sign of his blonde classmate. "I wonder if I'm early…" he muttered. He checked in to the classroom but saw no sign of his teacher. Ritsu had informed him that Korosensei had taken off for Africa for some fresh snow off the top of Mt. Kilimanjaro for his snow cones and wouldn't be back for some time.

"Actually, you're right on time."

Nagisa turned around. His smile turned into an opened gape when he saw Nakamura walk beside him wearing a bikini. "Um…Nakamura," he said as his cheeks turned pink. "What's with the bikini?" he asked.

Nakamura giggled at Nagisa's embarrassed reaction, standing in a bright pink bikini she'd bought. "Oh, I just get tired of the school swimsuit. Besides, I look good in a bikini, don't you agree?"

"Y-yeah…" Nagisa stammered, keeping his back to Nakamura.

' _Hmm…he's keeping his back to me out of embarrassment,'_ the crafty blonde noted. ' _Either he's popped a boner and doesn't want me to see it or…'_ she couldn't help but grin at the thought, ' _she's wet and doesn't want me to know her secret.'_ "Anyway, let's get in the water and I'll tell you my idea."

Confused but nodding regardless, Nagisa jumped into the pool, exhaling deeply as the cold water hit him. He rose up to the surface to see Nakamura dive into the pool. He followed her to the center of the pool. "So what's this new idea of yours to assassinate Korosensei?" he asked as they floated.

Nakamura merely grinned at her friend. "Oh, my idea isn't about assassinating Korosensei…" Taking a deep breath, Nakamura dove beneath the water.

"Nakamura? Nakamura!" Nagisa floated in the water, confused as all hell, when he felt hands tug at his waist. "What the-" he gasped when he felt the cold water hit his naked skin as Nakamura yanked off his trunks.

His friend emerged at the other side of the pool, climbing out of it with her ill-gotten gains. "Hahaha! That was easier than I thought," she grinned, holding up Nagisa's trunks.

Realizing he was naked in the pool, Nagisa blushed while swimming over to the shallow end to crouch down, looking around embarrassingly. "Nakamura! Give me back my trunks!" He was mortified beyond relief. His one comfort was knowing that Karma wasn't around to make it worse.

"Okay," Nakamura replied, twirling the wet swimsuit around, throwing water everywhere. "If you want them back, Nagisa, all you need to do is get out of the pool and get them."

"What?!" Nagisa gasped. "Nakamura, I'm naked!"

"Yes. And I want to see you naked," she replied, a mischievous grin on her face.

Nagisa weighed his options. He could wait until Nakamura gave up but knowing her she'd simply try something else. He wished that he knew when Korosensei would return so he could fetch his trunks for him but he had no way of knowing when Korosensei would return, or if he could signal him at all.

He knew that he had to relent.

"If I do…you'll give them back?"

"Of course. Now out." ' _Let's settle the question once and for all…'_

Nagisa moved to the ladder and quickly got out, his body shivering despite the summer heat. He kept his hands over his privates as he stood in front of Nakamura, his face so red she was worried that steam might shoot out of his ears. "Move your hands," Nakamura told him. "Let me see the goods."

"You mean you set all this up just to see me naked?!" Nagisa gaped.

"Me and the girls wanted to put it to bed whether or not you were really a girl or not," Nakamura explained. "This seemed like the best solution. Now move your hands or you're going to have to climb down the mountain in your birthday suit."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nagisa reluctantly moved his hands away from his genitals. As Nagisa revealed himself before the girl, her smirk quickly dissolving once she got a good look at Nagisa, her jaw slowly starting to hang. "Oh…oh my…"

While she knew it was a fifty-fifty chance that Nagisa was a male, she was actually surprised that he actually was in fact a boy. However, what made her shocked beyond all belief was seeing Nagisa's manhood. It wasn't that he actually had one that made her so shocked. It was the sheer size of it that blew her mind. "Holy cow," she gasped.

The dirty feeling from being exposed out in the open had given Nagisa an unwanted erection. Despite his girlish figure, Nagisa, by some cosmic coincidence was very well endowed. And due to the fact that the rest of his body was so small it made it look even bigger. Nagisa, so embarrassed at popping an erection that he wanted to throw himself back into the pool, merely looked down at the ground.

"Wow," was all Nakamura could say. She'd finally found the answer to her question but she was pretty sure that the image of Nagisa's erection was burned into the back of her eyelids. "Nagisa…I take it back. You're a man. A really…really…really…big man." She wished she had her phone on hand to take a picture to show the other girls.

When Nagisa looked up and saw the awed look on Nakamura's face it merely made his cock throb harder. Deciding that he had enough of Nakamura's prank he started to walk towards the bikini-clad blonde. "Can I have my trunks back?"

Nakamura was enthralled by Nagisa's cock. She'd never seen one that big before. Being a bit dirty-minded, she would on rare occasions peruse the internet for porn. However, seeing a man's genitalia in real life made her heart pound in her chest like she'd never felt before. Her blood became hot and hormones poured through her veins, her eyes glued to the boy as it swayed while Nagisa walked.

When Nagisa reached to pull his trunks out of Nakamura's hand, the motion snapped Nakamura out of her stupor and she reflexively stepped back. "Hey! C'mon, give me back my trunks!" Nagisa replied annoyingly.

When Nakamura took another step back, her foot slipped on the slickened rock and she fell. In a panic she grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders for support but the boy's skinny body made a poor anchor and instead she took him down with her. "Oof!"

Luckily for Nagisa, his fall was cushioned by Nakamura when he fell on top of her, Nakamura thankfully unharmed by the fall. Unluckily for him, however, was that his had had grabbed something while he was falling and it wasn't his trunks. Looking over to his hand, Nagisa's red face somehow turned redder when he saw Nakamura's bikini top in his hand. He looked back down at Nakamura and quickly put two and two together when he saw her naked chest.

Having a naked boy on top of her while she was half naked made Nakamura's face turn red as well. "N-Nagisa…" she muttered. Her eyes widened when she felt Nagisa's cock brush against her thigh, dangerously close to her barely covered crotch. Nagisa looked down at her chest. While she may have been petite, her growing B-cups were still enticing to him.

"Sorry…" he said quickly.

Nakamura gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, you are naked after all. I guess it's only fair that I join you." Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink when Nagisa's cock brushed against her lower thigh again. Dirty thoughts poured into her mind and she started to get a few ideas. She was almost naked with an entirely naked and well-endowed Nagisa on top of her. How could she resist?

Nagisa saw Nakamura's eyes dart beneath him and watched as her hand slowly went down to gently grasp his throbbing meatrod. He moved to get up but Nakamura kept her free hand on his shoulder to keep him on top of her. "Naka…mura…" he gasped, his shock matched by the pleasure he was receiving thanks to Nakamura's soft hand.

"Well…you're naked…and I'm naked," Nakamura pointed out. "You remember Korosensei's lesson on sex-ed, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Nagisa replied, his breath hitching when Nakamura leaned forward, her face closing in on his. Worried about where this was going, Nagisa sat up, only for Nakamura to follow him up, her hand not leaving his cock all the while.

"Then…" said the aroused girl, "why don't we put our lessons into practice?"

This time when Nakamura leaned forward Nagisa didn't retreat, pressing her lips against his. Nagisa's blue eyes widened as he shared his first kiss with his friend. His hand instinctively reached for her petite chest, palming her breast. When Nakamura broke the kiss, both teens started to pant heavily, their minds giving way to their rising emotions. Nagisa hesitantly leaned forward to return the favor, pressing his lips against hers to give a second kiss.

"Mmmh…" moaned the blonde girl, her bikini bottom becoming wetter as her mind wandered into the dirtiest of places. Her hand continued to jerk Nagisa off while she deepened the kiss. When she pulled away, she let go of Nagisa's manhood and undid the ties to the remainder of her bikini. "I guess it's not fair that you're the only one naked, considering I was the one who took your trunks," she noted before pulling them away, revealing her wet womanhood to her friend. She scooted over to Nagisa's side, her naked body pressing up against his and her hand returned to Nagisa's cock. Taking hold of his hand, he brought it down to her honeypot. "Go ahead, Nagisa. Touch me."

"O-okay," Nagisa gulped, wondering if this was really happening or if he was somehow hallucinating. As Nakamura's hand returned to stroking his throbbing manhood, Nagisa's arousal outweighed his rationale and his hand soon started to glide down Nakamura's stomach, giving his friend another kiss as he touched her nether region. ' _This…this is a girl's vagina,'_ he thought, the blood rushing to his head. ' _It's softer than I thought.'_

The summer heat became more intense as the two nude teenagers fondled each other while gluing their lips together. Nagisa reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers through Nakamura's blonde hair gently, almost lovingly. Nakamura then used her free hand to cup his cheek. The two moaned into their kiss, their passion igniting as they pleasured each other.

' _It's so hard…'_ Nakamura thought as she ran her hand up and down Nagisa's shaft, her slim fingers barely about to wrap all the way around it. ' _He's got something this big despite being so small. I guess it's God's way of compensating.'_ She licked Nagisa's lips for entrance as she ran her thumb across the head of Nagisa's cock, enjoying the groan and shiver that emitted from the boy thanks to his sensitive head.

' _It's so wet…'_ Nagisa thought as he rubbed Nakamura's snatch, her pink lips crowned by a patch of trimmed blonde hair. Pressing his finger against her entrance, Nagisa was surprised by how easily her folds gave way, allowing his digit to enter her pussy. When Nakamura licked his lips for entrance Nagisa easily gave in to her demand, opening his mouth to let her tongue invade him.

The two continued to make out while getting each other off until they forgot their need for air. They pulled back from the kiss, panting heatedly again while looking each other in the eye. "Ah!" Nagisa gasped as Nakamura's hand sped up its pace, drops of pre-cum dripping down the head, smearing it all over her hand. Nagisa's head rolled back as he felt tension build inside of him, his loins swelling in Nakamura's soft grip. "Naka…Nakamura…" he panted, his eyes closing. "I'm…I'm…I'm gonna blow!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Nakamura leaned forward and licked Nagisa's neck, attacking him with her tongue and her lips. Her hand went up and down on his shaft, feeling it throb in her grasp. She knew what Nagisa was about to do: he was about to cum.

Stopping his fingering of Nakamura's pussy, Nagisa pulled his hand away from her crotch and grabbed her thigh as he leaned back. Nakamura's handjob and teasing was more than a young virgin could bear. "Ahhhh!" he cried out into the forest as he let loose.

White hot cum shot out of Nagisa's manhood, shooting out into the pool in front of him. Nakamura continued jerking him off as he released his load while in sheer awe of how much her friend was shooting out of his dick, her hand becoming covered in his seed. "Wow," she breathed once Nagisa finally stopped, taking her hand away from him. "You sure let out a lot. Was that the first time you've cum before?" she asked.

While Nagisa didn't answer, the truth is that it was indeed the first time he'd experienced an orgasm. With his mother continuously trying to keep him feminine, Nagisa had no chance at all of knowing a man's pleasure. The one time he tried to masturbate, his mother had caught him and had promised if she ever caught him again she'd saw his hand off. It was a threat that Nagisa had no doubt she'd follow through, given her angry disposition.

"Hahh…hahhh…" Nagisa panted, the blue sky above him spinning as his vision blurred. Never in his life did he ever feel something so intense. When he finally came back down from cloud nine he looked down at Nakamura's cunt and frowned. "Sorry…" he said quietly.

Nakamura blinked. "For what?"

"I came but…you didn't," he said, wishing that they'd orgasmed together.

When the girl saw that her friend was still erect, she decided that she wanted this to go all the way. She cleaned her hand off in the pool before turning back to Nagisa. "Well, you can make me cum…" she said as she laid back on the ground, pulling her legs back, "by sticking it in here."

His heart pounding in his small chest, Nagisa crawled on top of Nakamura, putting her legs on his shoulders. He lined the head of his cock up with her wet entrance but stopped just short of entering her wet honeypot. "Nakamura…are you sure?" Nagisa asked, on the cusp of losing his virginity.

Steadying her breathing, Nakamura slowly nodded. "Yes. If I'm going to give my virginity to someone…I want it to be a friend."

Touched, Nagisa leaned down and kissed Nakamura lightly on the lips before he pressed the head up against her folds. When he pulled away from the kiss, he pushed into her folds and gave a sharp thrust.

Two gasps filled the air as the two teens lost their virginity. Nagisa's was low while Nakamura's was loud. The blonde girl cringed in pain as Nagisa tore through her barrier in one move, stretching her precious womanhood with his impressive girth.

Nagisa saw the look of pain on his friends face and stopped, concerned by the tears falling from her eyes. "Nakamura! Are you okay?"

Nakamura took deep breaths, shaking beneath her friend from the pain in her loins. "Yeah…" she said after a few seconds. "Bitch-Sensei…said that the first time…would hurt."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. Already the pain was starting to fade and she was adjusting to having a man inside of her. "Just go slow, okay?"

Nodding, Nagisa pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt her. He pulled out until only the head remained inside of Nakamura and he slowly pushed back in. A low moan escaped his lips as her warm walls wrapped around him, letting Nagisa feel utter bliss. He pushed deep into her until he reached the base of his manhood and pulled out, watching as Nakamura's expression changed as he did. The pain inside of Nakamura faded as Nagisa pushed in and out of her, keeping a slow rhythm. Nagisa's hands went to her small breasts, palming them gently.

Sweat dripped down Nakamura's naked body as Nagisa slid into her, her walls stretched by his thick girth. As minute after minute of Nagisa's thrusting continued, the pain she'd experienced from having her virginity taken faded away. In its place, Nakamura could feel pleasure start to course through her veins. ' _It…it feels good!'_ she thought as moans started to slip past her lips. "Ah! Oh! Mmmh!" ' _So this is what Bitch-Sensei was talking about when she said I'd one day know that pleasure of being a woman.'_

"N-Nagisa…" she said, looking up at her friend.

The boy's thrusting came to a stop and he looked down at his friend, sweat dripping down his back. "Nakamura?"

"Please…move a little faster," Nakamura said. "I want…" Nakamura thought about her words and found she was past the point of caring anymore. "I want you to fuck me."

Hearing Nakamura talk dirty to him made Nagisa smile as he slid into her harder. The pool became filled with louder moans when Nagisa began to fuck his friend faster and harder, using what strength his small body had to make Nakamura his. His small hips smacked against Nakamura's, letting the dirty sound of their lewd fucking echo throughout the forest around them. For a moment Nagisa wondered if perhaps he should do something to make sure they weren't overheard but found that, like Nakamura, he was past the point of caring.

"Oh! Nagisa! Nagisa!" Nakamura moaned lewdly, grasping his thin arms as he pounded her pussy. Her body shook each time he thrust inside of her, making her see stars. Her face twisted with lewd pleasure as her mind was filled with sensation. The pain was all gone now, only ecstasy remaining in its place. "Oh yes! Harder! Faster!" she pleaded shamelessly. "Oh yes!"

"Ah! Ohhh!" Nagisa moaned together with his friend. He was completely enraptured by Nakamura's body. He never thought of her as sexy, not in the way he did for his English teacher, but having her naked before him made Nagisa see her as the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He didn't want this to end.

Letting her legs slide off his shoulders and letting them wrap around his waist, Nagisa leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping past her opened lips to taste her mouth. His hands reached for hers and he threaded his fingers in between hers. Their sweaty bodies rubbed together, adding more pleasure to the fornicating teens.

Nakamura felt like she was melting. Her tongue met Nagisa's in a wet, lewd kiss while she dug her heels into his back. "Mmmmh!" she moaned together with her friend, her mind turning into putty as Nagisa fucked her senseless. Pleasure surged throughout her body as Nagisa's cock slammed into her harder and harder, part of her wondering where Nagisa was finding such strength with such a frail looking body. ' _Oh god! This feels so good! I feel so good!'_ When Nagisa broke the kiss she smiled lewdly up at her friend, letting go of his hands to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"N-Nagisa!" Nakamura panted, her nails digging into his shoulders as the pleasure became more than she could bear. She'd played with herself before so she knew what an orgasm felt like but this felt more intense, like her head was going to explode from the ecstasy. "Oh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she shrieked, showing Nagisa her sex-face as her pussy began to tighten around his thick cock. "Ahhhhhh!" she cried out, clinging to her friend as she came lewdly around his cock. Her walls clamping down on him, Nakamura threw her head back as her cunt gushed around him, soaking his balls with her juices.

Nagisa had been close to climax himself but had staved off his release with as much mental control as he possessed. He didn't want to cum again until Nakamura had. However, the feeling of a woman in rapture around his cock was too much for one teen boy to bear. Pressing down on Nakamura, Nagisa cupped her face as he pressed his lips against hers, giving her a sloppy kiss as his balls tightened up. "Mmmmhhh!"

Nakamura melt in Nagisa's arms as her friend emptied his balls inside of her. Her womb felt like it was on fire as liquid heat was poured into her, Nagisa blowing his load inside her snatch. The two remained glued to each other as they climaxed together, moaning into each other's lips. As Nagisa's hips came to a stop, white liquid began to drip out of Nakamura's plugged cunt.

Finally, after several minutes of pure bliss, Nagisa pulled his lips away from hers and he sat up, slowly pulling out of Nakamura. "Wow…that was…amazing…" he panted.

Laying on the ground beneath the boy, Nakamura merely chuckled. "I might have to thank Bitch-Sensei for giving me some tips…" The two nude friends smiled at each other before a voice from behind them made them almost jump out of their skin.

"AHHHHHH! NAGISA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The two turned and were horrified to see Korosensei standing behind them. Nagisa's face returned to being bright red as the realization that they got caught having sex sunk in. "K-Korosensei!" he sputtered, realizing how this looked. "We…we can explain."

"Nagisa! Didn't you remember my Sex-Ed class?! You finished inside of Nakamura, which means you might have gotten her pregnant!" In a flash, Korosensei disappeared, moving at Mach 20 towards the nearest pharmacy. When he returned a second later, he was holding several items. "Here, Nakamura."

Sitting up, Nakamura was handed a bottle of birth-control pills as well as a tube of spermicide. Korosensei quickly put clothes back on his students as quickly as he could, his face bright purple as he looked at his students, both of whom were feeling ashamed.

"Now see here! I can't stop you if you two decide to let hormones do the talking but if you're going to do it, at least have the sense to use protection!" Korosensei scolded, handing Nagisa a box of condoms. "You better believe we're going to go over this in class tomorrow!"

"Hey wait a minute…" Nagisa suddenly had a thought. "Korosensei…how long were you watching us have sex?"

When Korosensei's face went from purple to pink, Nakamura knew that they weren't the only ones who'd gotten busted. "Hey wait a minute! You're our teacher! You were watching us the whole time, weren't you?" she accused.

"What? I was just…um…" suddenly it was Korosensei who was put on the spot. "I was just being observant to make sure that you two were taking Miss Irina's lessons to heart."

Standing up, Nakamura grinned while pointing a finger at Korosensei. "That's bull! You were watching us because you were a pervert!" she said, much to Korosensei's horror. "So go ahead, tell the class what you saw! We'll tell them you were watching us the whole time being a voyeur. So not only are you a pervert who likes boobs, you're a voyeuristic octopus too!"

"Kyaaaa! No! Don't tell them that!" Korosensei pleaded.

"Um…" Nagisa interjected. "How about we all agree that today didn't happen and that none of us saw anything?" he suggested.

In the end, the three decided that that was the best course of action, Korosensei letting the two go. As they descended down the mountain, Nakamura looked over at Nagisa. "Hey, Nagisa?"

"Yeah?"

Nakamura kissed his cheek. 'Want to go out with me tomorrow?"

Though he was blushing, Nagisa nodded. "Sure."

"Great. And maybe," she grinned as she looked at her friend, whom she had without a doubt proved to be a man, "we can pick up where we left off…"

The End


End file.
